Baby sitting Yachiru
by WolfRain001
Summary: Babysitting is a big job. But when the "baby" you're babysitting is a Lieutenant…lets just say things get interesting.  Renji X OC
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting Yachiru

* * *

Summary:

Babysitting is a big job. But when the "baby" you're babysitting is a Lieutenant…lets just say things get interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

This is a Renji X OC Pairing. ^_^

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

I ran as fast as I could but to no avail. "I caught you!" the painfully cheerful voice yelled into my ear as I gracefully thudded to the floor. "Yea, yea. You caught me." I muttered as I tried to get up. I managed to untangle my arms and sit up yet the weight still remained on my shoulder. I turned to see the little pink hair girl giggling happily.

"Yachiru….don't you have an off switch somewhere?" I asked sighing. Yachiru tilted her head, "What do you mean?" she asked and then once again giggled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said getting up with the little girl still perched on my shoulder. _"How does Kenpachi do it?"_ I asked myself in my head as the little girl started rambling about candy.

Stupid Kenpachi Zaraki had ditched the little girl in my care and wandered off somewhere. _"To drink probably." _I thought bitterly still walking to someplace unknown. I sighed as I stopped, "Where do you want to go Lieutenant?" I asked sighing. I usually just called her by the name Kenpachi had given her but in rare situations when I was tired I just called her by her rank.

"We should go….Uhmm…To see Pineapple Head!" Yachiru yelled, conveniently, in my ear. "I'm right here…there's no need to shout. Now which way is Re-uhm Pineapple Head's office?" I asked using Yachiru's Nickname for the red headed lieutenant of squad six. She put a finger on her chin and her big eyes surveyed where we were, "That way!" she said pointing off in a random direction.

I sighed and went the opposite way of the way she pointed. She pouted, "Where are you going?" she said her bottom lip quivering a little. I smirked inwardly, "I know a short-cut!" I said in an excited voice. Her eyes got big and she grinned once more and continued in her rambling. I don't even know how I got stuck with carrying her around, I mean, I'm not even in the eleventh squad! I'm the sixth seat in squad ten! I shouldn't be hauling around a little girl!

We finally made it to the sixth squad's office where Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai sat probably in silence, doing paperwork. I sighed before knocking on the door. "Come in." Captain Kuchiki's deep voice said calmly. I braced myself for the cold look in his eyes and opened the door. "Captain Kuchiki." I said acknowledging him with a bow.

"We came to see Lieutenant Abarai." I said respectfully. Captain Kuchiki nodded but then seemed to pause, "You said we…yet I only see one person." his deep voice said and it made me feel like he just accused me of murder. "Yes well you see…" I started but was cut off by Yachiru screaming in my ear. "Hi! I came to see Pineapple Head!" I flinched and tried to remain calm and collected.

Captain Kuchiki nodded once again and continued whatever he was doing before we came. I turned to my right and saw Renji giving me a weird look. "Lieutenant Abarai? You don't have to be so formal you know. We've known each other for a long time." he said chuckling as I felt my face heat up slightly. "Well yes but you must understand…I'm not use to….this…" I said waving my arms around.

Yachiru jumped off of my shoulder and perched on the edge of Renji's desk, "So Pineapple head how you doing?" she asked cheerfully. Renji smiled slightly at her, "I'm good but do you have to call me that?" he asked sighing. Yachiru paid no mind to him and her eyes lit up, "Do you have any candy?" she asked excited.

Renji leaned closer to her, "I may. But I'm afraid Captain Kuchiki ate it all." Renji said perfectly serious. I held in a giggle as Yachiru look at him in horror and then promptly bounced over to Captain Kuchiki to ask him if he really had eaten the candy and she didn't seem to believe him when he said he had no such time for such nonsense. I giggled slightly at her trying to explain that candy wasn't nonsense but was delicious.

I turned to look at Renji grinning at the mischief he had just caused. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I had a crush on the brash lieutenant of squad six. We'd known each other for a while and were really close like best friends….unfortunately for me that was all we would ever be. He turned and grinned at me and I smiled back but my smile was tinted with sadness.

"So…what brings you guys to see me?" Renji asked still smiling at me. "well Yachiru wanted to see the famous Pineapple Head and it was something to keep her busy." I said shrugging. Renji chuckled, "Zaraki dump her on you again?" he asked with a knowing look. I sighed and nodded, "It's been exhausting and I have a feeling it's going to get worse."

Renji laughed and cleared off a corner of his desk and motioned for me to sit down. I did gladly and he looked back at Yachiru and the captain. Yachiru was silent and was perched on his shoulder watching him do paperwork. The captain must of sensed our stares because he looked up, "You may have company Abarai, but you still have to get your paperwork done." he said seriously as he looked back at the form he was finishing up.

Renji sighed and started to watch and I started to mess with his hair. _"Personally I like it down." _I thought as I played with it. It was a wonder that Renji even let me play with it. He was sensitive about his hair and also about his tattoos but he would never admit it. After a while I decided I better go see if Zaraki was back.

"Alight Yachiru it's time to go." I said standing up. I barely caught the sad face of Renji before turning to the captain's desk to see that Yachiru was nowhere in sight! "Oh No." I said as I sat back down on Renji's desk in shock. "How long has she been gone?" I asked in an exasperated tone. Captain Kuchiki looked at me, "She was your responsibility. You should have been paying attention instead of distracting my lieutenant." he said in his cold collected voice.

I sighed and got up, "Well I guess I better go find her. Bye Renji. I'll try to see you sometime but I've got a mission I'm going on tomorrow." I said smiling sadly. Renji sighed, "Another one? Why are you always gone?" he asked frustrated. I shrugged, "Guess I'm popular." I laugh a little before turning to the captain.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay so long Captain Kuchiki. Have a good evening." I said smiling for it indeed had gotten darker outside. He nodded his head slowly and I waved to Renji before I left. I left and headed off to see if I could find her. I thought about putting up posters of her with 'have you seen this lieutenant?' written under it.

Unbeknown to me a interesting conversation was going on in the office I had just left. "Abarai. If you have finished your paperwork you may go assist your girlfriend in finding the lieutenant of squad eleven." Byakuya said not even looking up from his paperwork. Renji looked up, "She's not my girlfriend." with a stern look from the captain he added in, "Thank you captain I will go help her." he said grabbing Zabimaru from his place next to the desk. "Abarai." Byakuya's voice stopped him. "You should tell her how you feel." he said staring at his lieutenants back. Renji sighed, "She doesn't feel the same." he said as he marched out. "Hmm." Byakuya murmured as he glanced back at his paperwork.

Meanwhile I had searched everywhere for the little pink haired girl! She had vanished off the face of the earth! Or at least off of the face of the Soul Society! Maybe she had gone to the human world…but why? She wasn't someone to just go somewhere because she wished too….well strike that but I mean she would have at least taken me with her!

I started rambling to myself as I walked into this garden place that I went to think. I was so wrapped up into my rambling that I didn't noticed Renji as I turned the corner to go to my favorite place next to the pond under the weeping willow. I ran into him and landed in the dirt and the blinked confused, "Renji?" I asked kind of dazed.

Renji sighed and helped me up and I continued my walk to the pond with Renji in tow. "So…I've look everywhere for Yachiru but I haven't found her!" I yelled at Renji who obviously knew that from the look on his face. "I haven't found her either." he said seriously and I blinked, "You were looking for her?" I asked confused.

He nodded and said nothing more. I sighed contently and looked up at the moon, "it's beautiful tonight." I said to myself and Renji leaned back against the tree with me. "Yes it really is." he said in a soft voice and I smiled to myself. Only Renji would know what I was talking about.

"We really should get up and find Yachiru." I said but I made no move to get up. Renji nodded but also didn't attempt to get up. I sneaked a look at him and smiled to myself at the way the moon lit up his face. His expression was so different from the normal look he had on his face.

It was peaceful and calm totally opposite from the tense, ready to start a fight expression he always had on. He sighed and closed his eyes in contentment and I wanted to reach out and trace the tattoos on his forehead but resisted.

Renji chuckled to himself, "You having fun?" he asked smirking. I blinked twice and came back with the oh so intelligent answer of, "Huh?" Renji laughed, "You were staring." he said looking into my eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry. You just looked so peaceful." I said sheepishly looking away.

Renji moved so he was facing me, "How could I not be peaceful? I'm here in a beautiful place with the moon shining and I'm with a beautiful girl." he said smiling and then he seemed to freeze. _"Did he really say I was beautiful? Oh gosh what do I do? Do I make a joke or do I be completely serious?"_ I thought in a panic and I went with a joke, "Really? What girl? Whelp don't see her. Guess you are stuck with me." I said chuckling a little.

Renji tilted his head in confusion. "I was talking about you." he said with disbelief in his eyes. I looked at him and tilted my head, "Wha-what?" I asked and Renji reached up and pushed my brown hair out of my face, which it often was, and then rested his hand where my neck and head met.

"you are beautiful. Specially when the moon is lighting up your beauty." he whispered with a slight smile on his lips. _"oh gosh his lips are perfect. I bet they're soft! Oh gosh! Stop thinking about that. It'll get you in trouble! ….but he's so close…"_ my eyes slipped down to his lips and I just stared.

Renji chuckled and then tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes, "You should have just asked." he murmured. I was about to ask what he meant but all thoughts flew out of my head as his lips met mine. When he pulled back I couldn't breathe. We stared at each other for a while trying to find words.

"Yay! Bya-Sama was right!" Yachiru's voice yelled from the willow tree. "Yachiru?" I asked and she plopped down out of the tree and looked at both of us. I knew I was turning bright pink and I didn't have to look at Renji to know he probably was too. "Where have you been!" I yelled at her and she giggled, "With Kenny."

She pulled a camera out of nowhere and giggled again, "Now I can take this back to Bya-Sama and Kenny to have it developed." she said gleefully and she ran off. I got up realizing the picture on that camera was of Renji and I.

"Yachiru! Get back here or I'll skin you're hide! I don't care if you are a lieutenant!" I yelled and Renji stood up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around to where I was facing him. "Do you know what everyone could do with that picture?" I asked distressed.

"I'll be picked on for life by Rangiku!" I shuddered at the thought and Renji laughed, "Don't laugh!" I yelled hitting his shoulder gently. "as long as I've got you it doesn't matter." he said softly. I stopped my rant and looked at him and smiled before he placed his lips on mine. Maybe babysitting Yachiru wasn't as bad as I thought it was…..


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy y'all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

I sighed as I drew my Zanpakto and faced my opponent. "Well? Are you going to just stand there?" I asked irritated. "Hmph." the tall figure grunted out in an unconcerned way. "Aww Kenny doesn't want to play with Sprinkles?" Yachiru asked sadly. I flinched inwardly at my new nickname. After Yachiru had seen the release of my Zanpakto she resorted to calling me Sprinkles instead of her usual Danni-Chan. It had been a month since I had babysat Yachiru, which resulted in me going out with Renji Abarai lieutenant of squad six, and Kenpachi Zaraki had decided it was time to ditch her with me again. I sighed at the man who refused to fight me. I had thought that if I could distract him with hat he would forget about Yachiru but…..not so, unfortunately. "Look. I have some important work to do and Yachiru can't come with me." Kenpachi said smirking. "So I was you're first choice is that it?" I asked, still holding my Zanpakto. "Why not leave her with Ikkaku?" I asked thinking about the third seat in Zaraki's squad. "He's actually in you're squad! I'm not! Or how bout Yumichika?" I asked trying to get out of this in anyway possible. Zaraki shook his head, "Nah. They've been called to go to the world of the living." he said shaking his head in annoyance. I lowered my Zanpakto thinking how lucky they were. I had never been to the world of the living or met this Ichigo Kurosaki that everyone was always talking about. I looked back up at Zaraki and crossed my arms, "I will not take her. I have business to do too! It's not like I'm useless or anything." I said with a pout on my face. Kenpachi was the only captain that I had the courage to yell at or refuse him. I mean he'd either try to kill me or except it. I was about to tell him to get lost when a Hell Butterfly came and landed on my nose. "Would Danielle Ame please report to Head Captain Yamamoto at once." a voice said and I nodded and the butterfly flew off and I looked at Kenpachi with a smirk, "Guess you're stuck with her. Bye Yachiru!" I said waving to her. She grinned, "Bye Sprinkles!" she yelled as she waved. I turned and flash stepped off. I arrived at the large hall where the captains met and collected my breath and then went in. I nearly balked when I saw my captain and lieutenant standing there looking serious. I continued walking until I was in front of Head Captain Yamamoto. "You called for me?" I asked bowing low. Yamamoto nodded before tapping his Zanpakto on the floor once. "You will be sent to the World of the Living along with Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsomoto, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa." Captain Yamamoto said as he motioned to every person he mentioned who was standing near him with a serious expression on their faces. I bowed swiftly, "As you wish Captain Yamamoto." inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs I was so excited! Yamamoto smiled kindly at me like he knew what was going in my head. "You have an hour to gather up your supplies before we open the gate for you to leave." he said kindly and everyone else did too. He waved his hand and we all flash-stepped off to gather our stuff. I was the first to the gate after I'd gathered up everything I thought I might need. "Wait…where am I going to get a gigai?" I thought out loud and suddenly strong arms wrapped around me. "We'll get them at Urahara's shop." Renji's strong voice said and I could tell he was smirking at my inexperience. "Urahara's shop?" I asked tilting my head. "hmm? Oh yea. that's where I stayed last time I came to the world of the living." Renji said absentmindedly. I sighed and started to look around for the others but no one had shown up yet. It was irritating! I started pacing a bit before Renji started laughing. I froze and glared at him, "What are you laughing at Pineapple Head?" I yelled at the still laughing red head. I crossed my arms and started muttering to myself when I was suddenly squished to the amble bosom of my lieutenant. "Oh you are too cute!" Rangiku said while hugging me to death. "Can't….Breathe!" I said as I struggled for breath. She always did this! "Rangiku." a voice said and she pouted. "But Captain! She's sooo cute!" I growled deep in my throat because I could hear Renji laughing his head off behind us. I also recognized Ikkaku and Yumichika's voices mingling together asking what was going on. Rangiku finally let go and I gasped for breath. "Hi Rangiku." I said quietly while I was walking to go hit Renji who had a smug smirk on his face. "Are we all ready to go?" Captain Hitsugaya asked glaring at us. I lowered my fist from about to hit Renji and bowed. "Yes Captain." I said smiling. "Teachers pet." I heard Renji mutter under his breath. "Take that back!" I yelled tackling him in a very undignified manner. "Aww they are too cute!" Rangiku said sighing. "What's cute about it?" Ikkaku asked scratching his head with the hilt of his Zanpakto. Yumichika sighed, "Well you wouldn't exactly know what cute would be." he said flipping his hair girlishly. Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched but then let it go with an aggravated sigh. "Let's go." the captain said as he started to open the gate to the world of the living. I jumped off of Renji and stood beside my captain, practically jumping with excitement. Everyone filled in behind us and we waited for the gate to open. When it finally did, it wasn't that long but it felt like it, everyone stepped through but Renji and I. "Alright…..here I go." I muttered to myself before stepping into the gate with Renji right behind me. When we landed I froze. It wasn't anything that I thought it would be! It kinda looked like the Seireitei. "Alright. Let's go get our Gigais from Urahara's shop Renji said stretching his shoulders. I nodded and followed Renji like a lost puppy as I looked around at everything. When we got there this funny man with a green and white stripped hat greeted us while waving a fan. "Well well if it isn't Lieutenant Renji Abarai. And who's this?" he asked waving the fan enthusiastically with a stupid look on his face. I scooted slightly behind Renji watching the strange man. "This is Danni…uh Danielle." Renji said scratching the back of his neck. "She's the sixth seat in the tenth squad." I smiled shyly and waved. "Well come on in and tell me how you want your Gigai done Danni. Yours is in the back." he said, directing the last part toward Renji, as he walked into the back. We walked in where I met Tessai, Ururu and Ginta. Kisuke's helpers apparently. He created my Gigai and I stepped into it. It was very uncomfortable! I sighed as I started to move my arms around. "so…uh you see…uh." Renji started awkwardly. Urahara looked at him for a moment, "you need a place to stay." he said more of a statement than a question. Renji nodded, "Well that's settled! Now all we have to do is get enrolled in school for tomorrow." I blinked twice, "Wait school? No one said anything about school!" I yelled stomping my foot. Renji smirked, "Well I just did. You'll look adorable in the little outfit." he said in a teasing tone. "I won't go." I said crossing my arms defiantly. "Yes you are. I've already assigned you. Here's your uniform." Toshiro's voice said behind me. I flinched and turned, "Yes Captain Hitsugaya." I said taking the uniform with a hint of disgust. "If no one minds I'm going to go take a nap…I'm a little tired." I said heading to a backroom. Renji frowned in concern, "Hey, I'll let you fix my hair tonight if you wake up in time." he said with a slight smirk. I turned slightly and smiled at him, "Oh I'll make sure I do." I walked off and walked into a little black cat in the hallway. "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart." I said patting its head before walking off. I felt the cats eyes on me for a while before I turned into the room I'd be sleeping in. I napped for a short while before a delicious smell drafted through the door. I got up and didn't even bother fixing my slightly messy hair and headed into where I smelled the food. I walked in and everyone was gathered at this small table all filling their plates. I walked over and plopped down next to Renji. "And I thought beauty sleep was sapposta make you pretty." Renji murmured loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. My eye twitched before I slammed my fist into his shoulder. "OW! What did I say?" Renji whined and I rolled my eyes before holding out the bowl in front of me for some food. As Tessai was filling my bowl a caramel colored girl with purple hair came in and sat down holding out her bowl for food. "Hey Yoruichi." Everyone chorused together. I looked at her confused before starting to eat. "Hi I'm Yoruichi. You must be Danielle. I met you earlier in the hall." she said nodding to me. I looked confused, "In the hall?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes I was the cat you nearly stepped on." she said laughing slightly with an amused look. "you were the cat?" I asked nearly yelling. She laughed and nodded before shoveling the food into her mouth. I blinked several times before shaking my head lightly, "Nice to meet you." I said as I started to eat. We all ate and I learned Renji's nickname at Urahara's shop. Mr. Moocher. I'd have to pick on him with that sometime. I walked in as Renji was bedding down with a comb. He rarely let me play with his hair so I planned to get all the tangles out of it while I could. Renji got a horrified look on his face as I came toward him with the comb. "You promised." I said smirking and he let out a defeated sigh. "Alright…just get it over with." after I finished combing and braiding his hair I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Do I really have to go tomorrow?" I asked sighing as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He nodded and patted my hand softly, "Don't worry its easy. And then you can meet everyone else." he said reassuringly. "You'll wake me if a Hollow appears?" I asked trying to make sure I didn't miss out on anything. Renji nodded before yawning. "Alright. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I said squeezing his shoulders in a hug. He nodded before turning and kissing my forehead softly. "sleep well Danni." he said in a soft, tender voice he rarely used. I smiled, "You too Pineapple Head." I said giggling. I got up and headed to my room and fell into a light slumber nervous about what I would face tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya go. sorry about the condition of the last chapter. Gomen, i was tired.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ^_^ if i did...i would have made Toshiro an inch taller XD

* * *

I sighed inwardly as I stood in front of all of the school kids. "Hello. My name is Danielle Ame. I can't wait to get to know all of you." I said sincerely keeping my eyes on Rangiku the whole time. Not many people looked too interested in another weird girl that showed up out of the blue. A few of the guys were looking at me weird though…I wonder what their problem is.

The teacher pointed out a chair in front of a girl with orange-ish colored hair that was across from Renji. I bowed and moved to the chair trying to ignore the weird looks I was getting. "Hi! My name is Orihime!" the girl in behind me said enthusiastically.

"Hi." I said forcing myself to smile at her. _"This is so awkward! And this skirt is definitely getting on my nerves."_ I thought bitterly knowing that Renji was probably over there completely relaxed.

Renji ditched me right after that class and I managed to wander around aimlessly until some guy told me where to go and that's how I made it until lunch. "Would you like to eat with my friends and I Danni?" Orihime asked smiling at me.

I nodded, "Yes please! That would be great!" I said smiling. I was a little more confident since this morning. I followed Orihime and saw a red pile of pineapple like hair over where she was leading me. My eyes narrowed at the soon to be **ex **Lieutenant of squad six.

"Where is Danni?" I heard Rangiku ask Renji who just shrugged. My fists clenched as I planned his slow and painful death. I couldn't see Ikkaku or Yumichika anywhere around us. Nor could I see Captain Hitsugaya…which meant I had more of a chance to carry out this little murder of mine.

Orihime stopped a few feet away from everyone. I knew she didn't know I was a soul reaper so they were probably talking about spirit things. I giggled inwardly as Orihime started to point out the people I already knew. I smiled at her and we finished up the distance between us and them when two other guys walked over to them and one started acting like a complete retard! He was trying to hit on Rangiku. It was odd.

I slowly walked up behind Renji and I saw Rangiku look up at me for a second before smirking. "Hey Renji….do you feel that?" she asked tilting her head. He scratched his head, "What are you talking about? Did you finally lose it?" he asked in his gruff voice and rolled his eyes. "Oh so you don't feel the impending doom?" she asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

Renji seemed to stiffen and I hit him on the back of the head. Much to the amusement of some of the people sitting around us. "How dare you! You left me back there! I was so confused! You have no idea how bad it was! You Baka!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I ended up startling him.

"It wasn't my fault! I thought you would be smart enough to know where you were going!" Renji yelled trying to get up. "Apparently you weren't." he muttered after he figured out I wasn't letting him up any time soon.

"What!" I yelled and I started to reach for his hair tie. I managed to get it and I ran off holding it as his hair cascaded down his shoulders. "Danielle!" he yelled and he started to run after me. I kept running til I tripped over something and ended up on the ground back where I had started. "How did that happen?" I asked myself out loud and then giggled and shrugging as I sat the hair tie where Renji had been sitting as I waited for him to catch up to me.

He finally did and he looked mad. It was so funny. "Danielle….if you don't give me that hair tie right this second I'll…..I'll…" I giggled cutting of Renji in his rant. "It's right there. And you'll do what?" I said rolling my eyes. He huffed and sat down and put his hair back up as he glared at everything but me. It was quiet for a second as Rangiku and I snickered.

"Why did no one introduce me to this beauty!" a guy with brown hair yelled. "My name is Keigo! Can I help you do anything?" he asked grinning at me. "Uh…no." I said a bit flatly. "But thanks…I guess." I added in when I saw the hurt look on his face.

A black haired guy laughed a little, "Oh struck out. By the way my name is Mizuro." he said smiling at me. I inclined my head to be polite. I was only interested in meeting the people with spiritual pressure like Orihime.

"Hey guys." a black haired girl said as she plopped down next to Orihime. "Oh Hi Tatsuki! This is Danielle." Orihime answered and Tatsuki smiled and waved. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and squeezed to the point I was seeing stars.

"She's so cute! Not as cute as my Orihime of course…but she's close!" I heard a female voice say next to my ear. Tatsuki hit whoever was assaulting me in the head and I was let go. I glared at Renji who was laughing.

"Chizuru! Leave her alone" Tatsuki yelled glaring at the red headed girl with glasses that was sprawled out on the ground behind me. "Are you ok?" Tatsuki asked as she turned back around. I nodded and then realized she couldn't see it since she moved over where she was sitting before, "Yes Thank you." I said smiling and she waved it off.

"So…it seems you know Renji." Orihime's soft voice said in a confused manor. I nodded and punched him in the shoulder softly, "Oh yea. We go waay back. Isn't that right Pineapple-kun?" I asked smirking and Renji just rolled his eyes. Orihime giggled a little before deciding to introduce me to the other people in the group surrounding us. "This is Rangiku." she said pointing my lieutenant. Rangiku giggled, "Hi Danni." she said waving a little. I inclined my head, "Hi Rangiku." I said also trying to contain a giggle.

"_I thought she'd figure out I was a soul reaper since I knew Renji…I guess not."_ I thought in a bit of a stupor. "This is Uryu." she said motioning to a black haired guy with glasses sitting across from her. "Hi Uryu." I said cheerfully. He had some spiritual pressure but he wasn't a soul reaper. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose before giving me a nod and promptly looking away. _"How rude!"_ I thought in a bit of surprise.

"This is Chad." Orihime said moving on to the next guy. He was tall…and I mean tall! He looked Hispanic which was totally awesome! He inclined his head, "Hi Chad!" I said grinning. He also had some spiritual pressure. His hair covered up one of his eyes so I couldn't really evaluate his personality that much but he was a silent one, I could tell.

"and this is Ichigo." she said smiling softly when she said his name. I looked up suddenly and took in the orange haired guy sitting next to her in sort of an aloof way. "Ichigo? Kurosaki?" I asked a bit stunned. "Here we go." I heard Renji mutter from behind me.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled my voice going up in pitch as I did so. Ichigo looked over at me with a WTF face. I giggled before waving, "Hi! You're the one I really wanted to meet….although I thought you would be more…well….scary….but your not! Your as scary as a kitten!" I said giggling as I rambled.

"Geez…she's like Orihime….I bet she likes weird food too." some random person said as they walked by. I blinked twice, "That reminds me….I'm hungry." I said pouting at Renji. Just then a black haired girl came over that I recognized. My head hit the floor as I bowed then I remember where I was. "Hehe….sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"No problem." Rukia Kuchiki said as she sat down next to Ichigo. "This is Rukia." Orihime said smiling. I nodded and waved a bit. Just as I was beginning to relax around these people Renji pushed a strange box in front of me.

"Food." he said rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes back, "Well duh. It's lunch time…why wouldn't it be food." I said opening the box and looking at the variety of food. I picked up this little box and stared at it. "Renji….what's this?" I whispered to him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's a juice box." he said before returning to his food. "Ah ok." I said as I stared at it. I sat it down in front of me and stared at it for a while. Then I picked it back up and stared and then sat it back down again. I did this a few more times and I could feel everyone staring at me as I put the juice box down for the 5th time and crossed my arms.

"Yup! I got nothing…." I said happily and Renji sweat dropped and sighed. Ichigo, who was talking with Chad, reached over and picked up the box before pulling a weird stick thing off the side and then he stabbed the juice box with it and handed back to me and he still continued his conversation!

I froze and looked at it before starting to drink it. "Yea…the juice box was a challenge for me as well." Rukia said nodding her head wisely. I giggled, feeling a bit better, and turned to ask Renji if we were still staying at Urahara's shop again.

"Hey…Renji?" I asked trying to gain his attention from where he was glaring at Ichigo. I hadn't caught any of the conversation but it looked like Ichigo had just insulted Renji. "Oh…so I'm weak huh? You wanna fight?" Renji yelled standing up and Ichigo stood up as well. "Gladly." Ichigo said smirking and I could see several people roll their eyes.

"Renji. Ichigo. Enough." a voice said and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Captain Hitsugaya had witnessed our whole exchange. He had been sitting in the tree next to us quietly enjoying his lunch….or trying to.

"Captain…why didn't you join us." Rangiku said in her usual playful tone. The captain ignored her and turned toward me, "I need to speak with you later if that's alright. I'll come find you after school is over." he said and I nodded at his retreating back. "I wonder what he has to ask you. Hey Renji! You better step it up a notch before some other guy comes and steals Danni away!" Rangiku said winking at me.

I turned bright red and put the straw for the juice box back in my mouth and finishing it up. Renji scoffed, "Oh yea I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya is after Danielle." I flinched, "Oh so I'm not good enough anymore?" I asked sniffling.

"Rangiku!" I yelled wrapping my arms around my lieutenants, also one of my best friends, "He doesn't love me anymore!" I yelled crying into her shoulder. Renji's eyes went wide, "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that Danni." Renji said flailing his arms slightly.

Rangiku scrunched her nose up, "Of course you didn't Renji….of course not." just then the bell rang and we all got up to go back inside. Not much eventful happened but I ended up ignoring Renji for the rest of the day.

* * *

I walked around trying to remember where Captain Toshiro had told me to meet him but I couldn't recall it. "Ok…so um…he said after school." I muttered to myself.

"Danielle….I'm right here." I heard the captain's voice say behind me. I turned, "Oh captain! I wonder why I didn't notice you." I said trying to hold in a giggle. Toshiro crossed his arms and a irk mark started to appear on his forehead. "What did you want to talk about sir?" I asked trying to appease him.

"Oh yes. Are you sure you want to continue staying with Renji at Urahara's place?" he asked and I saw a hint of concern in his eyes. I grinned, "Oh yes. I don't mind staying there." I said waving my hand absentmindedly.

Toshiro nodded, "Well, go try to find Renji. We'll meet up at Ichigo Kurosaki's place. Be prepared for any Hollow attacks. You are the only sane one here on this trip." he said shaking his head. I nodded, "Yes sir Captain." I said smiling and he waved as he walked off. "Ok to find Renji and then go see Ichigo!" I said grinning as I headed off to find my red headed boyfriend.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed it ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

"Danni wait up! I didn't mean it ok?" Renji yelled after me. I sighed and then turned around, "what are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms…I was anxious to get to Ichigo's and find out what this mission was really about. Renji looked at me with a confused look, "What I said at lunch?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I tilted my head to the left and then laughed, "You're still worried about that? Really?" I asked still laughing. Renji turned bright red and crossed his arms. "Well I wanted to make sure you weren't upset…" he said looking away still bright red. "Aww Renji! You are too cute!" I said walking up to him for a hug. Renji rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around me.

"You should have told me you weren't upset anymore." he said in an accusing tone. I giggled as I listened to his heartbeat, "I thought you'd realize I'm not mad at you for more than three seconds….guess not." I said in a teasing tone. Renji chuckled, "Alright I deserved that. We better get over to strawberry's house before Captain Hitsugaya gets irritated with us." he said pulling back from our embrace.

I sighed, "You're right. Lets get going." I said as I started to walk off but was stopped by a strong arm wrapping around my shoulders. "Just a warning…you will probably get attacked when you enter the house." he said and I blinked twice before nodding. "Alrighty then. I'll be careful." I said laughing and we started to walk off hand in hand. When we got to, what I suppose, is Ichigo's house Renji picked me up and leapt to the roof where Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing.

He set me down and Rangiku made an 'aww' face. "uhm…guys…why are we on the roof instead of in the house?" I asked looking around. Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "Because he obviously won't let us in his house." he said and I laughed at the irritated look on his face. I sat down and Renji sat down with his back to mine. I sighed and leaned against his warm back, "so…how long are we going to sit here?" I asked staring off into space. I felt Renji shrug and Rangiku smiled at me. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was on a bed and there were people yelling.

"You are a moron!" "Oh yea? Well at least I have a cool name that's not girly!" "What did you just say?" and it went on and on. I sat up when someone threw a stuffed animal at me and I growled in annoyance. I picked the offending thing up and then noticed it was….drooling….what in the world? I lifted it higher and studied it and then rolled my eyes and threw it at Renji who was currently yelling something about Strawberry Shortcake. Yea…I don't know why he was bringing up that little red headed girl but whatever.

I got up and started to pout…the only way to get Renji to stop fighting with someone is to distract him by getting hurt, someone else yelling at him or crying. I was going to try to catch his attention with the last one because I did not want to get myself hurt. Just then I got an idea…maybe if I acted sick It would work just as well! And I did feel a little ill listening to him yelling at people so it wasn't technically a lie was it? Of course not! "Re-Renji…I don't feel so well…" I said holding my stomach and it immediately got quite.

Everyone looked at me and then looked over at Renji and everyone that knew me well got a little anxious. Suddenly Renji was standing next to me with his hand on my forehead, "Do you have a headache, chill, fever or anything that can be classified into those groups?" Renji asked in a almost panicky mother way. I blinked…I should be use to this reaction from him but it still made me jump. "My stomach just hurts a little that's all." I said reaching up and taking his hand away from my head.

Renji sat down next to me on the bed with a concerned look, "Well maybe we should go have Tessai check you out to make sure you're not coming down with any diseases…" he said sternly and I sighed before shaking my head. "No…lets just get this over with then I'll talk to Tessai when we go back to Urahara's." I said and then made myself make my smiled seemed forced. Renji nodded, knowing how much I didn't want to be Tessai's guinea pig, "Alright…maybe you'll feel better later." he said smiling back at me.

I looked back up at Ichigo who had this weird look on his face. I giggled, "Can we get this over with so I can go take a nap? I'm still tired…your bed is really uncomfortable." I said with a small smirk to Ichigo. He started grumbling before walking away before the window slid open effortlessly. "I have gathered you all today to discuss the rise of Arrancars." Captain Hitsugaya said as he lounged in the windows. "Have you been out there the whole time Captain?" Rangiku asked putting her pointer finger on her chin. "you should have come in the vent with us! It was fun!" Rangiku continued and I blinked in surprise.

"We came in through the vent?" I asked/yelled in confusion. "Yea…how do you think we got in?" Ikkaku asked rolling his eyes. "Oh I don't know…the door?" I asked as I pouted slightly. Renji laughed and then was about to pat me on the back before he froze seeming to remember I said I didn't feel well. "Renji…I'm not glass I won't break you know…" I said sighing as he pulled away from me. "Oh…right…I was just…" I sighed cutting him off, "I know what you were doing so just relax and lets see what the Captain has to say." I said giggling as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So you two are a couple or something?" Ichigo asked raising his eye. "Oh and it's nice to see you again Toshiro." he said waving to the Captain that was sitting in his window with an irritated look. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro nearly yelled and then he glared at Ikkaku as he said something about not sitting in the window so the neighbors wouldn't call about an elementary student burglar. I giggled but shut up when Toshiro cast his glare at me. "Why did I have to work with you guys…" Toshiro said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes…they are quite unbeautiful aren't they?" Yumichika said shaking his head sadly.

I laughed, "Oh yes Yumichika. We are all unbeautiful." I said rolling my eyes. Yumichika turned around and looked at me for a second, "Of course I didn't mean you. You are very graceful and beautiful." he said smiling in his weird way at me. "Why thank you Yumichika. It's very beautiful of you to say so." I said smirking at him. He made a bow and grinned, "Thank you! Finally someone notices." he said and then he turned to tell Ikkaku that he told him so. "So what's an Arrancar?" I asked looking at Toshiro oddly. He looked relieved that someone was actually taking notice of him.

"They are creatures created by Sosuke Aizen by use of the Hogyoku." he said as he stared off into space in thought. "Huh…how interesting…is that all we know about them?" I asked as Renji and Ichigo argued about something else. "That's all we know at our present time…but they have the strength of the Menos Grande" he said gravely. "What classification?" I asked glaring at where Renji was trying to attack Ichigo but still wanted to hug me at the same time which resulted in him nearly dragging me off the bed.

"Adjuchas." he said and I nodded before rolling my eyes. "Renji! Just let go and hurt him already!" I yelled into his ears. Renji looked at me in shock that I'd actually just yelled into his ear. "What?" he asked slightly stunned. "You are hurting me…just let go and hurt him if that's what your aim is." I said crossing my arms. He laughed and then looked sheepish, "Sorry about that Danni. I'll go hurt him now." Renji said seriously and I giggled as he got up and Ichigo got an 'aw crap' look on his face. We let Renji and Ichigo fight for a while before we all decided now would be a good time to leave.

"Alright…I'll see you all tomorrow…try not to be so…." Toshiro started and I cut him off when he couldn't seem to find the right word. "Strange?" I asked giggling and Rangiku joined me as Toshiro nodded. "Yes….try to be normal…" he said before jumping out of the window. "So! Where's everyone staying?" I asked giggling. "I'm going to stay at Orihime's! and I think the Captain might join us there." Rangiku said giggling and I nodded slowly knowing Toshiro would probably prefer to run away.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika? Where are ya'll staying?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Ikkaku poked himself in the head with his Zanpakto hilt. "I'm not sure…" he said with a slight frown. I giggled and I waved goodbye to Yumichika and Ikkaku and Renji and I headed back to Urahara's shop. "Well, well, well…if it's isn't the moocher and the lovely young lady staying with us." Kisuke said smiling as his hat covered both of his eyes. "Hi Kisuke! Yoruichi, everyone else." I said grinning as I waved to everyone. Renji came in muttered to himself. "Hello!" everyone chorused and I snickered at Renji's face.

"Renji darling, I'll make sure you get up on time in the morning. Would you like me to make sure you're hair is normal looking?" I asked later at dinnertime and then I smirked at him pouting at Tessai for more food. "Whatever." he said still pouting and I smirked before shaking my head sadly. "Hey, I'd like to check on Rangiku and make sure she found a great place to stay. Is that alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow as Renji jumped to his feet.

"Sure! I'll escort you." he said and I laughed before taking his arm and we walked off. "You just want food don't you?" I asked as we walked off and Renji laughed sheepishly. "Yea sort of…I just hope there's something normal at Orihime's." he said laughing. When we got to Orihime's the door was thrown open before we even got there. "Danni! Renji! Come on in!" Rangiku said before she hugged me to her chest. "Ran-Rangiku…I can't breathe." I said trying to get out of her clutches.

"Oh sorry Danni! You're just too cute!" she said before allowing us inside. I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, "so I've heard…hi Orihime!" I said and I noticed her eyes looked a bit red. I walked over to her with a bit of concern, "Orihime are you alright?" I asked kneeling next to her. She nodded and then put on a giant fake smile, "yes I'm fine! What brings you two over here?" she asked and I shook my head sadly, "Renji wanted food and I wanted to see you guys." I said smiling and then I took her arm and pulled her into the other room.

"Ok, out with it. What's wrong Hun?" I asked sitting on the floor, dragging her with me. "W-well y-you see…" she said looking everywhere but me. "You like Ichigo….don't you?" I asked and she turned bright red before nodding, almost ashamedly. "Orihime, you shouldn't be ashamed to like someone." I said sternly…maybe a bit too sternly. "But he likes Rukia!" Orihime sobbed and she started to cry.

"uh…Orihime…everything's alright…it'll be fine. Just cry it out." I said soothingly as I pulled her into my arms. "I-I want him to be happy…and I don't want to be selfish when he likes her but…but I can't help it!" she sobbed/yelled and I hugged her tightly. "It's ok Orihime…just get it out of your system." I said patting her back gently as she started to choke on her sobs. "I know how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't take notice of you." I said sighing and Orihime looked up with her eyes glistening with tears that were flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"b-but Renji does take notice of you!" she said slightly shocked. I chuckled lowly, "He didn't use to…he treated me like I was his weak younger sister or something…so trust me when I say Ichigo will see the light. Boys are just stupid when it comes to things like this…to tell the truth, they're stupid most of the time." I said with a small laugh and Orihime smiled. "How did you meet Renji?" she asked quietly. I raised an eyebrow at her question, "You really want to hear the gruesome details of how I met the guy who's probably eating all of your food?" I asked in amusement.

She nodded smiling and I grimaced a bit but let her go, we were still wrapped in a hug, and grabbed a few pillows to get ourselves comfortable. "Alright so I guess it's story time." I said to myself and suddenly some tea appeared next to us. "I want to hear it too! I've never heard this story before." Rangiku said settling next to Orihime. I laughed before nodding at her, "Thank you for the tea Rangiku." I said grinning. She nodded and I got ready to begin. "Renji and I first met when I lived as an orphan in the Rukongai district. I'll just say it didn't go well…" I said and my voice softened as I remembered the day I met that red headed fool.

_~Flashback~_

_I crouched behind a giant pot, only 9 at the time. I had my eyes on some jars full of candy and fruit…I was starving! I hadn't eaten in three days and I just had to get this food. I finally saw an opening and I ran to try to snatch a jar. I miscalculated and a broom came down over my head as the vender noticed me going for his products. "You lousy kid! You're part of that gang aren't you?" he yelled and I flinched at his accusing words. Did I really look like I was part of gang? Suddenly four kids ran past us and snagged some pots…including mine! _

"_Thanks for the help loser!" a red headed kid yelled and I ran after them when the vender turned around. I followed them for about fifteen minutes before they came to shack and I could hear other kids behind the closed door all talking excitedly. I growled when I heard the pots being opened. I stood up and pushed the door open and suddenly a million pairs of eyes were focused on me. "Hey! That was my pot! What do you think you're doing just taking it like that?" I asked pointing to the pot in question. _

"_This is your pot? I don't see your name on it." a tall brown haired kid said with a sneer. I crossed my arms, I had to thing this through…he was twice my height, this could be a problem. "It doesn't have my name on it because you guys stole it before I could write my name on it." I said with a pout and then a black haired girl walked up. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked with soft violet eyes. _

"…_that's none of your business." I said looking away. She looked at me sadly before walking away and when she came back she had a small napkin with some cheese and fruit in it. "Here's some of what we got from those pots. Here take it." she said encouraging me to take the little bundle. "Rukia! What are you giving that to her for?" the same red haired kid asked with an angry look on his face. I looked up at him and glared, "She hasn't eaten in a long time! I mean look at her! She's skinnier than I am." the girl, Rukia, said defiantly. "She can get her own food!" the boy yelled and Rukia stepped forward as she raised a fist. _

"_You really are a moron!" she yelled and I snickered before taking the bundle from her other hand. "My name is Danielle Ame and I thank you." I said with a small bow. When I looked up I saw that shock had colored her features. She shook her head swiftly and bowed back. "I am Rukia. It's no problem." she said smiling. I nodded in appreciation and turned toward the red haired boy. "Remember my name. I will show you I am not just a loser…not just someone to put down for your own gain." I said with a cold glare before running swiftly out of the door and back to the town. _

_~End Flashback~_

"That was the first time I met that idiot and Rukia." I said smiling fondly in the memory. "But you didn't even learn his name." Orihime said and Rangiku nodded. "Oh I learned his name later and I set out to prove just how tough I was." I said laughing. Just then we heard someone yelling; we all looked up in surprise and I smirked as I realized Renji was getting yelled at by the captain. "Oh! Sounds like the captain decided to come in after all!" Rangiku said grinning and then she turned her attention back to me. Orihime and Rangiku stared at me expectantly and I stared back in confusion.

"What?" I asked tilting my head in suspicion. "What do you mean what? You have to tell us how you for real met Renji!" Orihime said and I smiled, I was glad that she'd forgotten her dilemma with Ichigo. "Ok, ok. You got me I'll tell you. Orihime do you have any chocolate here?" I asked and Rangiku pulled some out of nowhere. "Here ya go!" she said and I looked at her weirdly before accepting the chocolate. "Rangiku…you truly are an odd one." I said and giggled along with her before continuing with my story.

"I met Renji again at the soul reaper academy. My talent was discovered by Aizen when he was…normal? I guess…oh well. He found me and I went and signed up to be a soul reaper when I was around 15. I'm 20 now if you didn't know….or if I was a human I would be 20." I said giggling and Orihime nodded. "We met again in class…" I said and I smirked at the memory.

_~Flashback~_

"_Oh! I know that one! I know it!" the annoying new kid yelled and the headmaster shook his head. "I'm glad you know it. Now as I was saying…" and he started off on his rant. The poor annoying kid sat down blushing and I smirked. He looked kind of cute when he blushed. After class I caught up to him running up to some girl who seemed familiar somehow. "Hey, don't worry about the kids here…some of them just think their better because they come from the rich places." I said with a sigh. _

_Both of them nodded, "Yeah, I've noticed they can be a little rough." the girl said and I nodded in agreement. "Hey loser!" someone called out from behind me. All three of us turned and looked at the offending guy who had called. "Which loser? There are three of them." another guy said smirking as the two of them approached us. "I was talking to this little loser here." the guy said placing his hand on my head and starting to squeeze…none to gently I might add. "Go away." I growled and I saw a bit of concern on the other two's faces. _

_The guy laughed and suddenly was cut short and the pressure on my head was released. I looked up and saw a girl with blonde-ish hair in front of me. "What did I tell you?" she questioned and the guy looked down. "Not to mess with your 'little sister'" he said as he looked down. "Yes…leave before I tell your advisers." she said and he walked off with his partner. "Thanks Rangiku!" I said grinning at the girl in front of me. She turned and hugged me, "No problem! I have to get back to my captain. Talk to you later Danni!" she said grinning and I grinned and waved to her. _

"_Who's that?" the girl asked and I smiled, "That's my adopted big sister. More like a best friend than a sister I guess. She protected me when I first got here and I'm going to be on her squad when I graduate!" I said grinning proudly. The boy rolled his eyes before turning around in an annoyed fashion. "Never mind him. He just can't stand people doing better than he is." the girl said waving her hand. "Oh what's your name by the way?" she asked and I blinked in surprise. "I didn't tell you? Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me!" I said holding out my hand. "My name is Danielle Ame! Future seat six of squad ten!" I said grinning and I noticed the both froze up. _

"_Danielle? Really!" the girl yelled before hugging me. "Uh…why did you just hug me?" I asked confused and the boy turned around. "My name is Renji Abarai…I never forgot your name, you loser." he said with a smirk. My mouth fell open, "It's you! That little brat!" I yelled and then I looked at the girl. "So you're Rukia? Oh my gosh! Hi!" I yelled as I hugged her back. We got close in those following years and after Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki clan Rukia and us grew apart but it forced Renji and I to be nicer and soon we were best friends. Even when he became lieutenant of squad six._

_~End Flashback~_

"So that's how Renji and I met. Any questions?" I asked and Rangiku raised her hand with a small smirk. "Denied." I said grinning and she pouted before putting her hand down. "I better gather up my idiot and head back to Urahara's shop. I have to comb his hair. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow I guess." I said with a sigh. They nodded and we walked into the kitchen to find Renji passed out on the floor and the captain nowhere to be seen. "Ok either Renji ate so much he passed out…or Captain Hitsugaya knocked him out…" I said curiously.

Rangiku put a finger on her chin in thought, "He probably ate too much." she said and Orihime nodded in agreement. I sighed before kneeling next to him, "Renji? Renji darling….wake up…wake up you moron!" I yelled as I got irritated with the snoring form in front of me. He stirred and suddenly I was pulled into his arms and felt lips on mine. "Ermph!" I said in surprise and I heard Orihime and Rangiku giggling beside us. I growled and tried to push Renji off but he had circled his arms around my waist. I pulled back and looked at him curiously. "

Hi." he said grinning and I rolled my eyes as I considered if I wanted to beat the crap outta him. "Hi." I said back and I still heard giggling behind me. "How are you gorgeous?" he asked still grinning and I realized I was curled up in his lap. I sighed in irritation, "Are you drunk Renji?" I asked trying to get up from his lap but his arms held me down. "No. why do you ask?" he said tilting his head adorably to the side. "You're acting extremely out of character." I said as I stopped trying to get up because it was pointless, he was too strong! "I'm just happy, and full." he said grinning and I gasped before hitting him on the head.

"you ate all of Orihime's food didn't you!" I asked and he grinned, totally brushing off that I'd hit him, "Yup!" he said happily and I sighed before turning to Orihime. "I'm sorry Orihime! I was too late to save your food." I said sadly. She laughed, "It's ok! It was worth it to see you two so happy and to hear your stories." she said grinning and Rangiku grinned as well. "Are you sure? I can find a way to pay for it." I said as I tried pushing Renji away when he kissed my cheek.

"oh yea! It's fine!" Orihime said flailing her arms. "Renji…let me get up." I said glaring slightly and he hugged me to his chest with a pout. "No. I don't wanna." he said and I looked at him in disbelief. "Wow Renji…so apparently food makes you insanely out of character…I should make Captain Kuchiki feed you more often." I said laughing and Renji grinned at my laughter. "You're so pretty." he said hugging me tighter to his chest. "Ok that's it. Come on Renji it's time to get you in bed so you won't act so weird." I said laughing and Rangiku raised an eyebrow, "Are you complaining?" she asked smirking and I shook my head.

"Of course not! I just want to get him home in a good mood so I have longer to play with his hair." I said laughing and she nodded. "Well get going girl!" Orihime said grinning as well. I smiled, "Thanks guys! I'll see you tomorrow." I said and they nodded. "Ok darling. You have to let me up so we can go home." I said looking at him and he grinned before letting me up. I smiled and started for the door and he followed. We had gone about a block from her house when he scooped me up bridal style and continued walking like nothing had happened.

"Reeennnjii!" I whined and he smirked before kissing my forehead. "We'll get home faster." he said smiling gently, a rare expression for him. I nodded wordlessly and sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. I guess we got back sometime after that because the next thing I remember was Kisuke yelling in my ear. "Well! If it isn't the moocher! And what's this? Oh it's Danni!" he said and I could just see the funny look on his face as he waved his fan.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. C'mon Renji! I wanna play…uh…I mean comb your hair!" I said grinning and Renji rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead before sitting down on his map as he waited for me to get the comb. After I played with his hair and then wove it into the braid he usually slept with it in I hugged Renji. "What happens when Aizen attacks the soul society." I asked randomly and I felt Renji sigh lightly. "I guess we fight him…and hope no one gets seriously hurt." he said gently and I curled up closer to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

Renji leaned back ,eventually laying down, pulling me with him. "Renji? Are you normal again?" I asked with a sigh as I readjusted myself to get comfortable…also, I liked hearing his heart…it was a steady constant sound, even if his emotions were always switching I could always count on his heart being the same. "What do you mean normal? If you're asking if I'm hungry? Well, yes…I sort of am. We should go back to Orihime's again tomorrow." he said with a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest. I yawned before hitting him softly, "I don't want you eating all her food again." I said giggling and he laughed before brushing my hair out of my face.

"I won't. you can tell them stories again." he said and then kissed my forehead once again. I blushed slightly, "you knew about that?" I asked and he nodded slowly. I felt my eyes start to droop a little as the weight of being tired weighed down on them like anchors. "Yea I heard all of it." he said as he continued to smooth my hair. "Oh, did I leave anything out or anything?" I asked as I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Yeah…I thought you were the cutest thing I'd ever seen at the academy as well." he said softy but I barely registered it. I drifted off to sleep curled up in my loving idiot's arms.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I had writers block really bad 0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll. hope ya'll enjoy this one! plz review!

Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

_I ducked into an ally, panting heavily. This is a problem…I need to get out of this mess! "__**Come out, come out where ever you are." **__a rough course voice said breaking through the silence and making my breath hitch. I shivered against my will and I tried to push myself closer to the cold, damp wall. _

_I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to my hiding spot. My breathing became ragged and my nerves froze when the footsteps stopped. "__**You can't hide from me forever Angel.**__" the voice said again and I slowly reached down for my Zanpakto. When my hand met with my right hip I held in a gasp of surprise. _

_My Zanpakto wasn't there! I heard deep spine chilling laughter and my eyes widened when I saw a shadow looming before me. I looked up and came face to face with one slanted eye, a blindfold and a creepy grin. "__**I found you.**__" the tall mantis like man, wearing all white, said with his insane looking grin. He stuck out his tongue and liked his lips creepily and I noticed he had a five tattooed on his tongue. _

_I shuddered when he reached out and ran his finger down my cheek. "__**Are you looking for this?**__" he said holding up my Zanpakto. "H-how did you get that?" I asked shivering as he ran his finger down my cheek again. He grinned and I tried to push myself closer to the wall. "__**That's not any of your concern Angel.**__" he said and he straightened up. _

"_Who are you?" I asked trying to piece together this whole mess. "__**Me?**__" he asked tucking my Zanpakto into the back of his belt. "__**Let's continue this conversation back at Hueco Mundo.**__" he said with another spine chilling grin. "Hueco Mundo? You're an Arrancar!" I said and my eyes went wider when I realized the situation I was in. _

"_**Aren't you smart…Lord Aizen wants to talk to you…I suspect he wants a new plaything.**__" the mantis said and I flinched when he looked at me with his eyes, well eye, that held malice and something else I didn't even want to place. He started to advance toward me and I screamed at the top of my lungs as I got ready for the pain awaiting me. _

"Danni! Danni wake up!" someone yelled shaking my shoulders. My eyes flew open and the first thing I saw was someone grinning and I screamed. "Get away from me!" I yelled pushing whoever was shaking me off. "Danni what's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up from where I'd pushed myself up against the wall and saw Renji looking at me with a concerned look as well as Kisuke standing there looking at me weird.

"Renji!" I yelled before wrapping my arms around his neck and I broke down crying. I heard someone else come into the room but I didn't pay much attention I was crying to hard. "Hey Abarai. So, she finally snapped on ya huh? Guess now she'll know to stay away from ugly mugs like yours." I heard someone say and someone laughing.

"Shut up Ikkaku, Ichigo. She's really upset. Where's Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked and I let out a shaky sigh at the soothing sound of his voice. Just then I heard someone running into the room. "Are you all ignoring you're soul phones?" Captain Hitsugaya voice rang out and I heard everyone flipping open their phones and then a few strings of curses.

"I've got the farthest one away." Ikkaku said and I knew Yumichika probably went with him when there was no answer. "Rangiku and I can get the two close to Orihime's house. Ichigo?" Toshiro asked and I heard footsteps running away and figured Ichigo had taken off to fight. "Renji? Danni? Do you think you can get the one that's headed this way?" he asked and I felt Renji hesitate and I pushed myself out of his arms and I looked at my Captain.

"Yes sir." I said as I got out of my Gigai. Toshiro froze for a moment and looked at my tear stained face before flash stepping off to fight his Hollows. "Let's go Renji." I said with a small sigh. "Right." he said grinning and we went to wait for our man to show up. I sighed as we waited on top of a building close to Urahara's shop for the Hollow or Arrancar to show up.

"Renji, what exactly is an Arrancar?" I asked resting my head on my Zanpakto hilt. "Well, I guess it's a hollow that has taken off his mask…twice the power…actually I'm not really sure. You should probably ask the captain." Renji said rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed, "I tried to do that the other day but it didn't do any good! You guys were yelling too loud for me to hear anything." I said as annoyance painted my features.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't just let Ichigo get away with insulting me like he did!" he yelled and I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "Why are you so defensive? I was just stating something? Are you PMSing or something Renji?" I asked with a small frown. Renji's face turned a bright red. From anger or embarrassment I'd have to wait to ask…

A blonde man with his hair similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's stood before us. He wore all white that looked similar to a shinigami's robes. He had what looked like it was a Hollow mask on his head. "An Arrancar." I said starting to get up. "Yeah…I know it's an Arrancar Danni." Renji said rolling his eyes.

I sighed, "Well I just felt like stating the obvious to annoy you!" I yelled in frustration. Renji scoffed and opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the Arrancar, "Oh how sweet. You two must be a couple. You don't have enough spiritual pressure to be much of a challenge, brother." he said with a pout.

I let out a growl, "My name is Danielle Ame. Sixth seat in squad 10." I said as I drew my Zanpakto. Renji followed my example, "And I am Renji Abarai. Lieutenant of squad 6." he drew his Zanpakto and smirked and I could tell he was going to tell me to stay out of it and let him handle it like the big man he was. "Don't even Renji." I growled out before he had the chance to open his mouth.

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" he yelled with an astonished look on his face. "You didn't have to. Now shut up and let's get rid of this guys ugly face. I'm tired of looking at it." I said with a sigh…I don't practically like blonde guys. He sighed in mock hurt, "Aww that one actually stung a little." he said and then he grinned predatorily. If that's a word.

"My name is Yylfodt Granz. I am Arrancar number 15. Not that you'll need to remember it. You'll be dead soon anyway, brother." he said with a smirk. Renji let out a growl, "Roar! Zabimaru!" he yelled and his Zanpakto transformed into the familiar black splitting shape I knew it best in. "Bankai!" Renji yelled and I rolled my eyes, "Show off." I muttered when his Zanpakto changed in the giant Zabimaru form.

It wrapped around Renji to shield as well as attack. "Hmm, a Bankai huh brother? This will be interesting." Granz said smirking and I rolled my eyes at the brother comment. What is up with that? I leaned against a pole as Renji and the blonde dude jumped around attacking each other but Renji didn't seem to be landing any hits. Renji got greatly injured and I sighed as I noticed Kisuke's three mod souls going to distract Blondie. "Renji? You doing ok?" I asked and Renji hauled himself up.

"Of course I am." Renji said with a groan of pain. "Of course you are…you're a big strong man aren't ya?" I asked rolling my eyes at his effort to be tough. I gasped as I looked up and saw Blondie knock out the mod souls and then Ururu came out of nowhere and started to beat the crap outta him! "Ururu!" I yelled when he released his Zanpakto. It covered his whole body in what looked like the same material a Hollow's mask is made out of. He looked kind of like a large bull.

He impaled Ururu with one of his horns and she started to fall slowly. Ginta rushed out of nowhere and smashed Blondie in the head with his giant bat thing and then caught Ururu. "Ginta, take Ururu and get back in the shop. You'll be safer that way." I said getting up from my kneeling position next to Renji. "But…" he protested and I pulled my Zanpakto out of my sheath that I had put it in earlier.

"Now!" I yelled and he nodded before running off, still holding Ururu. "Danni…" Renji started and I let out a growl and he shut up. I flash stepped to where I was right in front of Blondie. "You have to fight me now Blondie." I said with a small smirk as I held out my Zanpakto. "Whatever you say, brother." he said with a smirk as well.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "In case you haven't noticed…I'm a girl." I said with a growl in the back of my throat. "Oh really? Sure doesn't look like it, _brother._" he said stretching out the brother to annoy me. I sighed before bracing my feet and I looked up at him with calm eyes. "The flames form…Ketsueki Dansu!" I yelled summoning my Zanpakto.

It transformed black and then dropped into the ground. I continued to keep my eyes locked with the Arrancars in front of me. Suddenly little droplets of blood and water started to form a sort of orb around me, except, it wasn't a complete orb, just the droplets. "This is your Zanpakto? How pathetic, brother." he said smirking and I smirked back.

"Fomu ichi Dansu!" I said quietly and my voice carried through the whole area just as if I had yelled it. I reached my hands out and the droplets of blood and water formed into two daggers. I looked up at the man in front of me and smirked. "You can't break my armor fool." he said smirking. My smirk grew deeper, "You know…I think I prefer brother to fool." I said and I threw the daggers and right before contact they split into millions of tiny daggers and all pierced his armor at the same time.

I knew they wouldn't pierce him hard enough to kill him but it would bring insane pain. "You little wench!" he yelled and I smirked. "Do people really say wench anymore?" I asked with a evil chuckle. He had been pushed back and I could tell he was about to attack. "Fomu ni Dansu." I said quietly and a complete, filled in, orb surrounded me.

He let out a yell of annoyance and hit the 'shield' with all his strength and I flinched at the power behind that hit. Where he hit the orb a giant hole was in replace of the red liquid. I looked up and grinned as I noticed the red liquid wrapping around his arm and absorb into his armor. "Now that my Zanpakto has penetrated you're armor it will slowly suck the blood out of you and you will be powerless to do anything." I said as I stood up, I had dropped to my knees from the force of the blow.

As I was explaining he was already looking a bit pale. "Renji now!" I yelled and he nodded in understanding. "Hikotsu Taiho!" he yelled and Zabimaru headed straight for the injured Arrancar and opened his mouth and a highly concentrated gathering of spiritual pressure shot out of his mouth and hit Granz straight on. I flinched as Blondie dissolved.

I stood up and bowed slightly, "Yylfodt Granz, you were a worthy opponent…" I said and Renji rolled his eyes, "why do you always show them respect? It makes no sense." he said starting to limp away to Urahara's. "I wasn't done yet genius." I said smirking and I turned back to where Granz use to be. "As I was saying before my idiot boyfriend interrupted me…Thank you for giving me a thrilling battle….brother." I said smirking as I turned to face the chuckling Renji.

"C'mon. let's go back and get you all healed up." I said sheathing my Zanpakto and putting Renji's arm around my shoulder and we started to go back to the store and I hoped everyone else was ok. "Ok, don't think I'm going to let you go into battle like that every time something like this happens." Renji said seriously and I laughed before kissing his cheek.

"Of course not, Renji darling. I'll make sure you, being the big bad man you are, can kill a lot of Arrancars." I said chuckling at the slight blush that covered his cheeks. "You are just too cute when you blush." I said right as we got back to the shop. Renji let out a grumble and hauled himself away from me and he walked into the shop muttering to himself about stupid girls. I laughed when Kisuke gave me a look that obviously asked what his problem was. I shook my head and went off to help Tessai heal my brave big strong man.

I giggled once again when I came to the sight of Renji trying to convince Tessai he was fine. "Renji, have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" I asked and Renji stopped in his struggling and looked up at me with an emotion I couldn't place. "why do you say that?" he asked as Tessai took of his shirt to clean and wrap up the wound on his shoulder and back.

I sat down out of the way but close enough to hold Renji's hand. "Well, you're always here for me, you're protective -which I'm glad for- and you're a really sweet guy when you want to be." I said and smiled at the blush that showed up on his face. "Is everyone alright?" Kisuke said as he randomly showed up behind me making me jump. He was good at startling people.

"You need to stop being so silent and sneaky!" I yelled as I practically strangled Renji's hand. "I apologize", he said bowing slightly and I laughed before patting his hat. "It's ok Kisuke." I said grinning. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything leftover from dinner…I'm kind of hungry. Is that ok Tessai?" I asked and the big man nodded as he continued to wrap up Renji's wounds.

I giggled at the annoyed look on Renji's face as I went off to get food. After I ate I was told my Tessai that Renji was resting and would probably be sleeping but I could go wish him a goodnight before getting rest myself. When I walked in Renji was in fact asleep. I walked over and sat down next the bed on a stool that was probably put there just for me.

I smiled softly at the peaceful look on his face. He took a deep breath and I captured his hand in mine and studied his face. I don't know how long I sat there watching his sleep but I felt my eyes start to get heavy so I got up and kissed his forehead softly. "I love you Renji…please don't hurt yourself like this again." I said softly and I smiled when he hand tightened around mine for an instant before I let go.

I turned and walked over to the table next to the door where a candle was lit, it was the only source of light in the room. "Goodnight Renji." I whispered before blowing out the candle and walking out into the still of the night to wait for the sun rise, and the start of a new day…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i'm so late guys! I've been out of town. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else. Just Danni.

* * *

I woke up when I felt the sun heating up my skin. I stretched and slowly got up and pulled on some clothes that Yoruichi loaned me. I really had to go shopping soon. "Renji!" I yelled as I ran into the living room where several of the guys, excluding Uryu…I hadn't seen him in a long time, where sitting drinking coffee and I rolled my eyes when several of the guys elbowed Renji in the side. "Oh look, it's your girlfriend Renji! You better see what she wants, you wouldn't want her to get mad at you…" Ichigo said with a teasing glint in his eyes. I had no idea what they were picking on him with but I rolled my eyes in annoyance…I wasn't that needy if that was what they were talking about. I tilted my head and crossed my arms as I decided to be the scary girlfriend today. "Renji, I want some clothes…I can't continue to wear Yoruichi's." I said with a sigh and suddenly I was grabbed from behind. "I'm going shopping this afternoon! You can come with me!" Rangiku said with a giggled as she finally let go. "Oh, ok!" I said and then I patted Renji on the head. "I'll see you later Renji. Try not to do anything stupid." I said as I walked out of the door and passed Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Hey Danni, how's it going?" Yoruichi asked and I smiled and nodded at Kisuke as he went into the room with the boys. "Oh, Pretty good. I'm going to go see where Ikkaku and Yumichika ended up and then I'm going shopping with…" I was cut off by Rangiku coming out of the living room place. "Me! Ready to go?" she asked and I nodded and waved bye to Yoruichi and we left for the house the guys were at. When we got there and walked into the house they guys were staying at the first thing I saw was Ikkaku wearing a pink bunny shirt. "Ikkaku? What are you wearing?" I asked as I circled him and after that I had to lean against Yumichika because I was laughing so hard. He joined me in a very unbeautiful tear causing laughter and in the end of it we were both on the floor hanging on to each other with tears falling down our faces. Just then the door opened and Keigo ran into the room, "Hey you guys. I hope nobody missed me too much." he said and then saw Rangiku and tried to attack her like he did the first day at school. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against Yumichika who was still giggling a little at Ikkaku's shirt. I started laughing again as Rangiku knocked Keigo back to the floor and Ikkaku sighed. "You didn't have to do that. He was just excited to see you again." he said with a grin. Rangiku pointed to her chin in thought, "I suppose so." I laughed and whacked Yumichika on the head when he tried to push me away from him. "Uh, rude!" I said with a small frown and I turned when the door opened and a brunette came through the door with a big grin on her face. "I hope you didn't miss me too much Darling!" everyone looked up at her and blinked at her outburst and Yumichika started to snicker and I smirked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment." the girl said and then backed out and closed the door. I looked at Yumichika and then the door was thrown open again. "Hey! This is my apartment! What are you doing here?" the girl yelled pointing at Rangiku and me. "I'm here to hang out with Ikkaku and Yumichika." I said as I pointedly motioned to where I was practically sitting on Yumichika next to Ikkaku. "So, you're with feather guy and not my darling?" the girl asked as she threw her arms around Ikkaku. I started laughing at Ikkaku's expression before I realized what she said. "Wait, did you just ask me if I was going out with this guy?" pointing to Yumichika who was laughing his head off. "And just so you know, you look very unbeautiful when you laugh like that." I said with a glare aimed toward the laughing featherbrain and he immediately stopped and looked at me in horror. "Do you really think so?" he asked as he fixed his hair. I rolled my eyes and got up, "As much fun as this has been…I'm ready to go shopping. Rangiku, you coming?" I asked and she immediately started for the door. "Let's go Danni!" she said with a grin and I turned back toward the girl. "And by the way, I'm going out with Renji Abarai…not that featherbrain." I said with a smirk. "Oh! Danni! Try this on!" I sighed at my best friend/lieutenant. This was the hundredth outfit I had tried on in the past hour! I sighed before taking the short dress Rangiku handed me. "Rangiku, are you sure about this?" I asked as I held up the white dress in distaste. "Renji will love it!" she said with a grin and I sighed in irritation. "Ok, ok fine! I'll try it on." I said in defeat and she flashed me a victory smile as I retreated back into the changing room. I started muttering to myself, "When I wanted to get some new clothes I didn't mean a whole store full…I don't know what goes through her head sometimes." I said with another small sigh before exiting the small room to see the admiration from the store clerk dude and Rangiku. "It's perfect on you! You're so petite!" she said with an aww face and I sighed. That was the third time she'd used that phrase. I wasn't short! I was taller than the captain was ok! I gave a defeated sigh and Rangiku gave me a stern look, "If you keeping sighing like that you'll get older faster! And being older brings one thing." she hesitated as if dreading what she was saying. "Wrinkles." she said with a disgusted tone and I couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled up through my lips. "Rangiku, if you keep wrinkling you're nose in disgust you'll get wrinkles faster." I said with a giggle and she gave me a horrified look. "NOOO!" she yelled before heading to find a mirror. I sighed when I realized she'd left me with the bill. "Give me one moment and I'll pay for the clothes." I said to the guy, who just seemed happy to get rid of us. After shopping we went to Orihime's to make sure she'd gotten over the whole Ichigo likes Rukia thing and to show off our new clothes. When we walked in we were ambushed by a tight hug and my air supply was cut off. "Orihime…can't…breathe." I managed to choke out and she gasped before letting go quickly. "Sorry Danni-Chan!" she squeaked out and I laughed. "No worries Orihime! And please, It's just Danni." I said with a laugh. "No one uses prefixes when it come to me, I'm just Danni." Rangiku nodded in agreement. "Even in the Academy no one used prefixes with Danni. It was either Danni or Ms. Ame." she said with a giggle and I nodded half heartedly. "Orihime, what is that delicious smell?" I asked as I sniffed the air. She seemed to blush and then grinned, "I made cookies! But…they didn't turn out as planned…" she trailed off as I headed toward the kitchen. I snatched up a cookie and ignored the pleading look Orihime was giving me. I bit into it with little hesitation to find that it tasted….normal. "Orihime, these are very good!" I said with enthusiasm and Orihime blushed at the compliment. "Shall we go sit?" I asked as I gathered up a plate of cookies, leaving the bags to Rangiku. I walked back into the room and then smiled, "You guys wait here ok." they both nodded at me and I went back to the kitchen to gather up another plate of cookies. I then marched outside and flashed up to the room. "Hello, Captain," I said with a small smile at the petite figure looking at a phone, waiting for it to respond. Toshiro looked up and then turned back to the view. "Hey Danni." he said in a soft manner. "Why don't you come in and join us? We're just going to sit and talk about random things. I'm sure you'd love to discuss the most recent trends in fashion with us." I said with a teasing manner. He gave me a look that clearly said he'd rather rot before joining us in the house. I laughed before putting the cookies next to him. "Here are some cookies Orihime made." and I laughed at the way he shifted away from them. "Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya. They've been put through the test." I assured him and he looked back at the plate before nodding at me, yet staying away from the plate. Prideful little thing wasn't he? I turned to leave and I heard him sigh, "It's going to be very different soon Danni. I want you to be prepared for the war against Aizen." his soft voice seemed to echo in the back of my mind. I knew we'd have to fight Aizen but I never thought it would feel so wrong. "Understood." I said and I frowned when I noticed I'd let my voice go cold and calculating. Toshiro titled his head back toward me, "You never liked him did you?" he asked and I carefully sat down next to him. These Gigai were so uncomfortable! "Aizen? No, I never did feel right around him. I never expected him to do what he did though…" I trailed off hoping that the Momo thing wasn't too hard on the Captain to talk about. Toshiro nodded slowly, "She'll be alright. She'll realize that Aizen was never the man she thinks he is and she'll be back to her usual self soon…" I exhaled when I realized he was trying convince himself more than he was me. I nodded, "I'm sure she will! Momo was always a smart girl. I'm sure she'll be just fine." I said with a grin. Toshiro nodded slowly, what was up with everyone and nodding slowly? We both looked up simultaneously and my eyes fell on a particular star.

_~Flashback~_

_A girlish giggle sounded throughout the forest and I grinned as I tried to keep up with the girl that had made the noise. "Momo! Wait up!" the white haired boy beside me yelled and I giggled at his annoyance at being left behind. "C'mon Shiro! Danni! It's just up ahead!" the yell that came back was filled with excitement and I turned toward Toshiro who was running beside me. "Do you have any idea where she's taking us? And why she had to wake us up at two in the morning to show us this monumental discovery?" I asked with a playful roll of my eyes. He huffed and didn't answer, "I'm taking that as I no." I said and got a glare in response. "Oh cheer up Toshiro! I'm sure that you can get you're beauty sleep when we get back." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me and we hurried to catch up to the small brown haired girl ahead of us. "Here we are guys!" she said as she spread her arms wide and I looked down, just to realize we were on a cliff. "Uh, Momo, this is pretty and all but, what are we doing up here?" I asked and panic managed to seep into my tone. They both turned to me, "You're not scared of heights are you Danni?" Toshiro asked as he raised an eyebrow and I took a defensive stance, my hands on my hips like superman, "No! Of course not! I'm just wondering that's all…" the confidence in my voice decreased as I looked down below. "Well, if either of you are scared don't look down. We came to look up!" Momo said with excitement as she plopped down on her back in the lush, green grass. I looked at Toshiro and shrugged before plopping down next to her and grinning when I heard him follow soon after. "Look at it guys! Isn't it beautiful?" Momo asked as we stared up at the black sky littered with little blinking lights and the full moon. I sighed in contentment, "Yes, the stars are very bright tonight." I said with a grin and I heard a huff come from Toshiro. Momo and I giggled at his gruffness before Momo suddenly grew serious. "Do either of you have a special star? One that's all your own?" she asked and I grew concerned at the seriousness in her voice. I could feel Toshiro's uneasiness as he answered her question, "No, I've never thought about have a special star." I nodded, "I've never thought about it either." I said carefully, wondering where this was going. She suddenly brightened, "Great! Then we can all three have one special star, together." I smiled at her eagerness and I relaxed once again. "Alright, how shall we go about it?" I asked and I hoped that Toshiro would go along with it. Momo sat up swiftly and we both followed suite wondering what she was up to. "Well, do any of these call to you guys?" she asked as she looked up at the sky. I looked up and my eyes drew to one specific one, it wasn't the brightest out there but it shone brightly. "That one." I said and I was surprised to here Toshiro's voice join mine and we both were pointing to the same one. Momo looked up and tilted her head, as if she was studying our choice, "Good choice guys. Now we must name our star and make it ours, forever." she said dreamily and I laughed. "How about…um…" I sighed when I couldn't think of anything and suddenly I felt a cool hand in mine pulling me into a semi circle. Momo grinned at me and I grinned back as I tightened my grip on her tiny, cold hand. I smiled at Toshiro as he joined hands with both of us and Momo looked up at the sky, "I think we should call it…San Shimai_

_The Three Twins." she said with a nod, as if it made it official. I laughed, "I like it." I giggled and Toshiro nodded his approval. She grinned and drew us into a hug, "Now we all have our own star! If we ever miss each other we can look up and know that we'll always be together." she said cheerfully and we all sat back and stared up at our star in peaceful silence._

_~End Flashback~_

"San Shimai." I said with slight hesitance and Toshiro's head snapped around to look at me. "You remember it's name? It's been two years since then. When you were still in the Academy." he said with a slightly reverent air. I smiled, "How could I forget? Besides Rangiku, Momo took me under her wing and treated me like her little sister. And that came with you being my little, um, big brother." I said with a giggle at the stern look he gave me. He nodded before picking up a cookie and practically swallowing it whole. "Gosh Toshiro! You should at least chew it before you swallow it!" I said with a giggle and he suddenly turned his back around towards me. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." he said with a small frown and I burst out laughing. "Sure thing, Captain." I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes before looking away. "I better get back in there and entertain the girls before something bad happens." I said with a laugh. He nodded wordlessly and I stood. I turned back towards the house and with one more look at our star I walked into the house. "Always together is right. And I won't let Aizen hurt you again Momo." I said lowly before smiling at the two busty girls going through the clothing we bought. "Hey! Guys! You started without me." I pouted before I put on a giant fake smile to keep them in a good mood. I'd have to talk to Renji about this later, right now I'd enjoy myself and enjoy these cookies. I grinned a real grin before snagging another cookie and the gossip began.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do however own Danielle Ame. ^ _ ^

I'm so sorry I haven't posted! First, I had writers block, AGAIN! Then, I was sick D: and then! My family took a vacation to Disney World...i know...i'm horrible. Please don't shoot me? Also, i'm sorry this is so short...but that originates back to the writers block thing :(( i feel like i've failed you with this because it sucks so bad...but hey, at least it's something right? i'll go now and let you read it...i don't think anyone reads the authors notes anyway XD ttyl guys. review if ya want.

* * *

I stretched as I got up and let out a growl of disappointment that I had to get up. "Morning…" I mumbled softly to the people in the main room when I walked in. They all looked up and waved, or at least I think they waved. I sat down and promptly slammed my head into the desk.

"Danni, Chad and I are going to train together. Objections?" Renji asked with a small smug look and I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. I'm going to take a nice relaxing nap and then I'm going to go sit under a tree and do nothing!" I said with a grin of satisfaction at my plan.

"Actually, you need to come train with us." Ikkaku's voice echoed through the room and I growled. "I do not wish to. So there." I said as I, very maturely, stuck my tongue out at him. "Captains orders." he said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll come but only because the Captain said so." I said with a pout as I got up. I tried to ignore the smug look on Ikkaku's face but failed miserably. "What are you smirking at, Baldy?" I asked with a smirk as I passed him. "What did you call me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs with a clear irk mark appearing.

"What? Are you deaf too?" I asked with a classic girly huff. He started to fume as Renji held him back, "Just let it go. She's in a mood today." Kisuke looked up at Renji and waved his fan in front of his face. "I see, so you can't control you're woman, hmm?" he asked slyly and Renji sweat dropped before letting go of Ikkaku.

I pulled on some real clothes, I had been in my pajamas, and started for the park that the others were in. I walked over to where the Captain was sitting meditating and scowled at him. "You ruined my whole afternoon." I said with a pout and he raised an eyebrow at me before ignoring me completely.

"Oh, I see. You're going to give me the 'I'm you're Captain so shut up attitude' fine, whatever." I said with a growl before sitting down with my Zanpakto across my lap. Ikkaku soon joined us and sat on another rock close to us as he took of his shirt to meditate. I sighed in frustration as we were joined by Rangiku and Yumichika.

"So, Rukia and Orihime really went to the Soul Society to train?" I asked cautiously. Toshiro nodded and I left it at that. Captain Ukitake was probably taking good care of them. I closed my eyes and drifted off into daydream land. "

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Break! Break! Break! Take this! And this! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Break! Break! Break! AAHHHH!" I raised an eyebrow and looked up at where Yumichika was slamming his Zanpakto against a rock. "Will you shut up?" Rangiku yelled before throwing something, I'm assuming a stick, at him.

"What is wrong with you anyway, Yumichika?" she asked with a frown. Yumichika whirled around, "My Fujiujaku is totally ticking me off!" he yelled and I refrained from giggling when his voice broke. "He's such an obnoxious snob and he's bossy and he thinks he's the best looking guy in the whole world! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" he yelled holding the sword up and yelling at it.

"I can never fight next to him again! In fact, if he were the last sword in this world, you couldn't pay me to fight alongside this jerk! Not ever!" he yelled fuming and I continued to stare at him in aww of how stupid he was being. "Even if he begged me!" I rolled my eyes at that last statement, I wonder if he knew he was calling his Zanpakto by the wrong name…I laughed at this thought. Surely he knew better!

"What are you talking about? He's exactly like you." Rangiku said with a smug look. Yumichika fumed, "Now my Haineko is a stupid, needy, selfish, temperamental, lazy and moody slob. Which when you boil it down to basics it's the total opposite of my personality." Rangiku said with her arms crossed. Yumichika lifted his hands up, "Yeah? Well I think that's you to a T. I bet you're the kind of person that whenever she looks at a picture of herself that says 'oh look at me, I am so fat'."

Rangiku's eyes flashed open when Yumichika finished the comment. "What did you say, Yumichika!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes. "I dare you to say that again!" I frowned when Toshiro frowned and an irk mark started to appear on his forehead. "Will you two just shut the hell up and concentrate? Or I'll send you back to the Soul Society!" he yelled before turning back to us. "

Honestly, Can't they at least talk to their swords more quietly?" he asked and I uttered a 'Hn' along with Ikkaku. The rest of training consisted of chasing Arrancars around. It was really troublesome considering I nearly got brained, Rangiku nearly died! And Captain Hitsugaya saved the day!…Like always.

I sighed as I listened to the yelling downstairs. Boys are so stupid. Tessai was just trying to help them get over their injuries. I sighed once again as I got into bed to take a nap. My injuries were on the low side so I got away with some bandages and sleep.

It was about a week after that when I found myself standing next to Yumichika and Rangiku as we went up the stairs because we were summoned by a distressed sounding Ikkaku….

"_You want me to what?", I stared at Ikkaku in shock. Yumichika and Rangiku stood beside me with bored expressions. "Fight beside me!", Ikkaku was apparently doing a fencing competition for his 'girlfriends' school. "Oh…", I trailed off with a sigh, I really didn't want to help him. _

"_So, you'll help?", he asked, almost eagerly. I looked over at Keigo before glancing at the protective armor Ikkaku wore. I glanced at Yumichika and Rangiku for help but they were shaking their heads._

"_No, I wont.", Yumichika stated as he flipped his hair girlishly. Ikkaku's face fell, "Why not?" I flinched at his nearly screeching voice. How did Kenpachi deal with them? "Same here.", Rangiku said with a dismissive wave. _

"_But, why not?" Ikkaku whined, in a manly way, as Keigo looked like he was having a heart attack. "Because the protective gear stinks!" the two vain shinigami yelled. "what?" poor Ikkaku looked confused. They ran a few yards away, "The protective gear stinks!" they yelled again. _

"_And I don't want it in my hair!", Rangiku added in, earning a horrified nod from Yumichika. Ikkaku sweat dropped and the pair took that as a cue to escape. Ikkaku turned to me, eyes hopeful and pleading. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, "How many more people do you need?", I asked hesitantly, not wanting to get his hopes up. _

"_Three, back up would be nice though.", he answered, a slow smile creeping on his face. "Fine. I'll do it.", I said with a sigh as joy filled his face. "But! On one condition," I smirked inwardly as the joy fell off his face like a mask, "Captain Hitsugaya has to agree to it as well." I said with a smile as I walked off. _

_This will be the most interesting hum activity I've done since I've gotten here. Let's hope the gear doesn't smell too bad…_


	8. Chapter 8

So, This is the last chapter. i'm sorry i have to end it here but i'm kinda getting weary of writing it and i have a ton of new ideas. sorry it took so long to get it up here! i've really enjoyed writing it and i hope you all have enjoyed reading it. thank you.

* * *

"So, give me one good reason why I should participate." I stared at the sight before my trying not to laugh because I knew, the second I laughed was the second I was erased from history. "Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya." Ikkaku said bowing with his head to the floor, he was on his knees. "Please except these." he followed up by pushing a tray of candy and sweets forward to the Captain who was sitting in a chair with an irritated look on his face.

My laughter finally won the battle and I started snickering when Rangiku pointed out that even though he wasn't going to take Ikkaku up on the bribe, he was wearing the protective armor. Ikkaku, now desperate, asked the Captain to be on his squad, probably-besides being desperate-because I wouldn't do it unless he would. Toshiro's eye started twitching and he turned toward me to counter Rangiku's statement.

"That's because you made a big fuss and told me to put it on without any explanations!" he yelled and I snickered again., "I apologize, Toshiro," I said with a mock bow. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he yelled and I restrained another giggle when his voice cracked slightly. Ikkaku also apologized and pushed another tray, full of small toys, toward the Captain. "Take this as a token of my regret." Toshiro turned his glare back on to him, "You jerk."

I felt bad for Toshiro…I mean Ikkaku was on a different squad, so that meant he couldn't really beat the crap outta him. I mean, he could; if he really wanted to that is. "I'm glad my little brother, who's in grade school, has protective gear that would fit you." some random guy said with a smile and we all froze and turned to the captain for his reaction.

"Grade schooler?" Toshiro asked and I could tell by the look on Ikkaku's face he was imagining something stupid. "Madarame! You're gonna pay!" Toshiro yelled grabbing his collar. "I want to win this; I want to win this real bad. And it was Danni's idea to get you to help in the first place." he said with a small nod towards me. I rolled my eyes, "I did not suggest him. I just said I wouldn't do it unless the Captain did. I never stated which Captain did I?" I asked with fake innocence and Toshiro glared at me.

I gulped; unlike Ikkaku…I was in his squad, and could get the crap beaten out of me. "I told you not to get involved in stupid human things." Toshiro stated turning back to Ikkaku. _Whew! Save for now! _"Sorry, You're right." Ikkaku said, still kissing up to get him to join his team. "Yeah, You should be sorry!" I looked over and saw Renji wearing the protective gear. "Oh my gosh! Renji! What are you wearing?" I asked laughing and he rolled his eyes before holding his arms out for a hug.

"Uh, Not in that thing. It stinks." I said with a roll of my eyes and he pouted. "We were busy with training and it's a real inconvenience for us!" Renji yelled at Ikkaku. "Training with who?" I asked confused and Renji looked at me oddly. "You don't remember? Aw, forget it." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It was an inconvenience for you, eh, Abarai?" Captain Hitsugaya asked and Renji nodded. "I wouldn't be here if Kisuke hadn't kept pestering us to come today." Renji stared off into space and I giggled as he started to portray Urahara licking a lollipop, _**"**_

_**Ah, Renji, and Chad. We're going to wrap up all the training for today and I want you to go over to the school. Something troublesome has arisen and the need your help. you'll find that all the other soul reapers are there as well. Now get going." **_Renji said, in a very bad impression of Kisuke's voice, I started laughing uncontrollably to the point where I was hanging off of Renji's arm with tears rolling down my face. "It's a shame I'm taking your time up." Ikkaku said with a small bow but a smirk in place on his face.

"You got Kisuke a box of sweets just so he'd do this! You should be ashamed!" I yelled when I had finally stopped laughing and had control of myself. "Where is Chad?" I asked looking around for the tall, and hard to miss, boy. "Oh, He bailed." Renji said seriously. That was it, I started laughing again. The boys started yelling at each other and I moved from Renji's arm to Toshiro's side.

"Guys? We're still a member short." this little wimpy kid said from between Ikkaku and Renji. I looked around and started counting. He was right. Even with us all we still needed just one more member. "It's almost time for the match." he said again and Ikkaku froze in horror. "Please help us out!" he yelled kneeling in front of Rangiku with the mask of a protective suit. "I refuse!" she yelled and holding her nose she backed up until she was far away from Ikkaku.

"Alright then, we only need one more member…and it doesn't matter if he's good or not." he said looking around until his eyes fell on Keigo…yeah, the weird guy from before. "But I've never even held a sword before!" Keigo screeched and I rolled my eyes at the weakling. "That's alright. All you have to do is run away." I said and Ikkaku nodded. "And if you don't do it, your sister is probably going to beat you up." he said and Keigo stiffened at the idea.

"And anyway, only four out of the six of us need to win." Ikkaku said with an, almost evil, grin. Next thing I knew I was standing in a gym in the stinking protective gear between Keigo and Renji.. The announcer started talking but I was too busy staring off into space to register what he was saying. Toshiro pulled on the mask and stepped out into the arena. I could hear the other team picking on his side and I snickered. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I muttered under my breath and Keigo looked at me like I was insane.

"Beeegin!" the announcer called and all was silent. I could almost hear the Captain concentrating. I had a sudden urge to random cheer for him but I knew I would get weird looks and Toshiro would chew me out for it later. One strike later and we had one point. I smiled at the captain as he sat back down and he nodded in return. "Nice one!" Yumichika said sliding next to him and I had to giggle as he took off the helmet to show his hair all pushed up on his head.

Keigo walked up and I rolled my eyes, this was probably going to be the shortest match in shortest match history. "Begin!" the guy called and Keigo blocked the first swing, surprising everybody. "Ha! I can run fast! Try to catch me!" he then proceeded to run around the guy. "What the heck is he? A crab?" one guy yelled and the announcer shook his head.

"Start fighting!" he yelled and Keigo stopped in front of him. "What? Are you crazy? I could get hurt!" he yelled right as the stick came down on his head. I snickered as the red flag went up and he started complaining about how he wasn't ready and how it hurt. I pulled the hat on but was stopped by Renji grabbing my arm. "don't you dare get yourself hurt." he said seriously and I patted his head before dancing off to fight.

"Hi!" I said doing my best Yachiru impression. The guy rolled his eyes and relaxed a little, expecting some idiot girl who doesn't know a thing about swords. "Begin!" he yelled and I swung at the guys chest and missed as he jumped back. I then giggled and slammed my sword/stick thing into his head. I walked off and sat down before turning to Keigo. "Does my hair stink now?" I asked with a sad face and Rangiku nodded looking a tad big horrified.

"You smell fine to me." Keigo said and I swore I saw Renji glare at the poor pathetic kid before going up for his match. I stiffened as Renji stepped up and everyone else did too. "A hollow." I heard Renji say right before the guy called begin. With one hit Renji's opponent was defeated and he walked back to us. Everyone pulled out their soul pills and popped them in their mouths. "Danni, You stay here and make sure nothing bad happens. Ikkaku, don't be late!" Toshiro cried as he ran off and he nodded.

Keigo looked confused for a moment and I turned my eyes to Ikkaku's soul pill who was crying. "I'm scared!" he cried and I looked at him oddly before continuing to the next soul reaper who was replaced. Renji's was sitting on the ground all sprawled out, "I'm going to lay here until my master comes back." he said rubbing his face like a cat. I rolled my eyes and continued down the line.

Yumichika was spread out on the floor, "If you even look at me I'll tear your face off!" he yelled and I looked at him oddly before moving on to Rangiku who was….drooling. "There are so many men here!" she cried and I sighed. Just like Rangiku. "I'm not going to leave. I'm just going to sit here." the captain said in a bored tone. "Their personalities have changed!" Keigo yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, yeah, they do that,…quite often actually." I said trying to cover for their weirdness…couldn't they pick better soul pills? The little guy stepped forward and seemed to be arguing with himself. They began and he seemed to be holding his own but that was about it. "Run Away! Run away!" Keigo called to him and I hit him on the back of the head. "No! You're doing great!" I called to him before glaring at Keigo. "Shinji! You can do it!" some of the upperclassmen called and he looked more determined.

I smiled at him. This kid will go far if he keeps his determination. "This is for Karakura!" Shinji yelled before slamming the sword/stick thing into the other guys head. Right when the flag was raised Renji and Ikkaku's soul pills looked at each other before shrugging and starting to clap with everyone else. Ikkaku ran up after the announcer called that we had won.

"Hey, what about my fight?" he asked gruffly and Shinji looked at him confused. "We won, so your match isn't needed." he said softly and Ikkaku looked outraged. "I wanna match!" Ikkaku yelled and the announcer looked at him. "Karakura won the match four to one. You don't get a match." he said and Ikkaku looked really mad. "What?" he yelled before smacking the guy in the head with his sword.

"Bring your captain to me! I want him dead!" Ikkaku yelled glaring at the other team and I started laughing with Yumichika. "Here he is Darling! He's their captain!" that weird girl yelled pointing to some dude. Ikkaku got a creepy evil look on his face and Keigo looked terrified. He hid behind me as the girl kept yelling something about him being a heartbreaker. Ikkaku swiftly smashed the gun in the head and his toupee fell to the floor.

The team started yelling about their captain and Ikkaku grinned, "Come on! I'll smash every one of you weenies!" he started smashing them and I giggled before grabbing Renji's arm. "Hey, Wanna ditch these suits and go out to eat?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, lets." he answered and we walked off to change.

A few minutes later I found myself sitting in a restaurant with Renji across from me. "So you were training with Chad all this time?" I asked and he nodded. "Di d you not understand me telling you that was were I was?" he asked I shook my head no and started to eat. He laughed before finishing up his food as well. We walked back to Urahara's and he paused out the door looking around to make sure everything was secure.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his arm. He shook his head, "Nothing. Can you promise me something?" he asked, suddenly serious. I nodded and he sighed, collecting his thoughts before pulling me to the back of the shop. "Promise me that in the fight with Aizen, you wont get yourself hurt. I'd make you promise not to fight at all but I know you'd just get mad at me." he said with a sigh.

I nodded, "I promise that I'll try. I can't promise that I'll succeed." I said with a small smile. He nodded distracted and I frowned in concern, "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "I don't want to loose you." he said uncharacteristically quite. "You won't. this I can promise." I said with a smile and he smiled back before kissing me.

"I love you." he said softly as he pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and hugged him back and pulling him closer, if possible, "I love you too." I said softly and as I hugged him I knew that no matter what happened in the future; we would experience it together. And we'd always be together, taking care of each other and loving each other until this whole mess was over. And Aizen was destroyed for good.


End file.
